


the coffee's bitter (but i'm sweet on you)

by nessiesgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Hunk, Fashion Designer Lance, Fluff, M/M, oh no he's hot(ter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiesgirl/pseuds/nessiesgirl
Summary: “Oh hey! Large iced dirty chai with four shots and soy, right?”Lance’s head snaps up from his phone and stares at the vaguely familiar face beaming out at him from across the counter.“Um,”-Lance is home for the holidays and finds a familiar face.





	the coffee's bitter (but i'm sweet on you)

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I noticed a distinct lack of Hance fics, my friend egged me on, and here we are. 
> 
> This is my first ever fic so it's short and unbetaed sorry y'all

“No, Mamá you don’t need to go grocery shopping just for Claudia, she can do it herself.” Lance sighs into his phone, pushing his way through the doors of _Galra Grinds._ “You have enough on your plate with everyone here this week and you don’t need to add worrying about what to make for a vegetarian on top of it. At least wait until she’s here so she can help you pick things out okay? Alright, love you too. Bye.”

 

Lance lets out another breath and begins typing out a message to his sister, warning her to stop by the store on her way through town before heading to the house. He was trying to help his mother as much as he could with the entire family together for the first time in years and she wasn’t making it easy.

 

“Oh hey! Large iced dirty chai with four shots and soy, right?” Lance’s head snaps up from his phone and stares at the vaguely familiar face beaming out at him from across the counter.

 

“Um,” Lance squints at the large man already writing his order on a cup and slowly pulls his wallet out. “How did you…”

 

The man pauses, sharpie stopping mid-letter. “Oh! Sorry, did it change? You haven’t stopped by in a while I guess,” he chuckles nervously and sets the cup back down. Lance frowns and glances down at the name badge that bears the name ‘Hunk!” in bright pink ink, eyes widening as he realizes who he’s talking to. He’d shot up about a foot and put on considerable muscle since he’d last laid eyes on him but he was still the same ray of sunshine he was a year ago.

 

“No no, you’ve got it right,” Lance rushes out. “I just haven’t been to this coffee shop in like a year, I’m surprised you’re still here much less that you still remember my order. Hell, I’m surprised this place is even still open.”

 

Lance is honestly a little ashamed he hadn’t recognized him right away, no matter how much he’d grown. Lance used to hit up _Galra Grinds_ every single morning his senior year of highschool and it wasn’t exactly the shitty, burnt coffee that kept him coming back. It wasn’t until the last few weeks that he discovered that their chai lattes weren’t half bad, covered the taste of the espresso, and made it so he didn’t have to keep sacrificing his taste buds for the frankly embarrassing crush he’d had on the boy.

 

Hunk lets out a little laugh and picks the cup back up. “Yeah, well the owners got us some better beans and I like to think I’ve got a pretty good memory. You still want a bit of whipped cream on top?”

 

Lance nods his head dumbly, swiping his card and moving aside for the woman waiting impatiently behind him.

 

“So what are you up to these days?” Hunk smiles at Lance after taking the woman’s order, moving to the espresso machine behind the counter and somehow making both drinks at once. “I haven’t seen you around in a while”

 

“What?” Lance snaps his eyes up to Hunk’s from where they were lingering on the shirt drawn tight over the taller man’s arms. “Oh, I’ve been going to school at Altea U.”

 

“Oh cool! What’s your major?” He pulls the small cup holding the espresso out from under the machine and pours it over the iced chai he had already assembled in the plastic cup.

 

“Um, fashion merchandising?” Lance says, suddenly nervous and very aware just how far he was outside of the liberal bubble he had spent the last couple of years in. While he knew career choice did not correlate to one’s sexuality, it was a small town and most people didn’t care to think any differently. He wasn’t out in high school, hadn’t really even realized he was bi until Keith smacked some sense into him three months into his sudden loyalty to the shittiest coffee shop in town.

 

“Oh that’s awesome!” Hunk lights up. “Are you a designer? Or do you do something else?”

 

“Yeah, I design,” he relaxes and shifts his gaze to the straw holder. “Or I’m learning to, anyways. I wanna try and make the industry a little more diverse, you know? Get more than just one type of girl on the runway.”

 

“That’s amazing dude!” Hunk smiles and lets out that little laugh again and Lance melts just a little bit more. He slides Lance’s drink over to him and moves to finish up the other woman’s order. “Well have a good day, see you later?”

 

“Yeah, of course, see you later.” Lance heads out the doors, glancing down at his cup and smiling down at the smiley faces dotting the side of the cup before booking it to his car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I know this chapter is super short but again, this is my first fic ever so I'm working out the kinks as I go!


End file.
